Like any other day, only it wasn't
by VenomousStar
Summary: Ellis x OC. I know it's a bit confusing just now but it will get easier to understand later. Rated M for graphic content and mature content later.


**A.N. I know it's a bit hard to understand, don't worry it will get easier! (: Only my thrid fic, so I'm sorry if it's not too good. Critiscm is welcome! xD**

"It started like almost any other day. I didn't realise anything was wrong, just thought people were getting ill. When I look back on it, a-and I see all the signs. I think, maybe I coulda saved 'em. Y'know? Like, maybe it was something they ate, or drank? Maybe it was a time when they was exposed to something, like radiation or some shit. But the more I think about it, the harder it gets to put the blame on just one thing. Shit, I don't even wanna know where it started, cause as far as I know, it came straight from the devil himself, keeping the worst fate to the people who were immune."

"but you've still failed to answer our question, Mrs Duffell."

"The name's Elray, you better use it boy or I'm gonna shove this shotgun where the sun don't shine"

"That's quite enough Mrs Duffell. Now if you would, _honour, _us with your story of survival so we may makea plan on how to survive an outbreak like this again"

"For the better of the people? Then sure, I'd be honoured." I spat, sarcastically.

"Well, it was a hot, Savannah day. I thought I'd fix up ol' rusty to keep my mind off of my baby... _dying _in her sick daddy's arms."

***flashback***

"RRRRRRAAAGH!" I screamed whilst throwing a wrench at the car's exposed innards. I crawled in to a ball on the driveway and cried. Anger and frustration radiating off me like heat does outta the sun.

"Why God? Why me? I ain't done nothing bad I swear. Either's little Kelsey. Don't go taking my only hope away from me!" The only thing that had the heart to stop deafening silence from reaching my ears was the mosquitoes looking for a meal. But after a while, a pair of shoes, scuffing on the dried up land caught my attention.

"Hey, Elray? Wh - Whatcha doin' down there?" That was Ellis, a great friend of mine. Knew 'im since I was a kid I did. Since the day we met, in diapers and pyjamas, people were always sure we were gonna grow up together and have our own kids some day. Mighty shock they got when Tyrone moved in and stole my heart away. 'Course, I loved him proper, like a good woman should, but I didn't get none of that lovin' back! All I got was a black eye and a few broken ribs. He was fine when I carried little Kelsey but as soon as she came out, he went back to his old drink loving, wife beatin' ways. Old habits die hard I guess. I got over it, but every time Ellis came over to check on me, you could physically see his heart breaking as soon as he spotted a new bruise or cut.

"He hasn't done anythi-"

"No. Ellis. He's too ill to even swat a fly, let alone me." Ellis was always good at comforting. You could tell 'im anything and he wouldn't tell no one! He was always there for me, on bad nights when Tyrone would come home, and beat me within an inch of my life, Ellis was there to pick up the pieces in the morning. He would care more for Kelsey than her own father did. 2 years it's been since I had Kelsey and she's seen things I hadn't even had nightmares of until I'd seen a fight go down at school. She was a strong kid. At that moment, Ellis opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes opened wide, and his jaw tensed as terror-filled screams came from my house.

"ELRAY! ELRAY PLEASE! COME HERE!" No matter how many times Tyrone hit me, he couldn't knock the love I felt for him outta me. No matter how badly he treated me, I still had to keep going back. So when Tyrone got sick, guess who was there to hold the bucket while he threw up nothing but blood for 12 hours. Guess who was there to comb out the hair that fell out with every blow of the wind... and guess who was there to take the baby outta his arms while he screamed himself in to a slow and agonising death. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't of thunk it possible. Sure, Tyrone was sick, but he couldn't die. He only had some sort of bad flu, at worst an infection of some vital organ. I couldn't move my eyes from his motionless body. His eyes were still blood shot, mouth open at a horrible angle. Ellis took Kelsey and went outside to leave me with Tyrone; I didn't want to let my baby go. She was all I had left of him. But no matter what I thought, my body didn't care. My arms let Ellis take Kelsey without a care.

***end of flashback***

"So, _Elray,_ your husband...died from the infection? Or did he become re-animated?"

"Well, there wouldn't be much to tell if there wasn't at least one zombie. But no, he was not the one to prove the devil was out to get me."

***Flashback***

I couldn't hear nothing but white noise. But after a while Kelsey's crying caught my attention. It was getting louder and I could tell she was crying about something hurting her. Ellis' attempts at shooshing my little baby girl were not working but at least he tried. Kelsey screamed her tiny little heart out before it all just stopped. Everything, the crying, the tears...and her heart. Why God? First the love of my life and then my baby girl. What did I do to deserve this? I took everything life had thrown at me, everything Tyrone had thrown at me. I didn't ever hit back or hurt no one. Ellis looked at me with sadness in his eyes as though he'd lost his own child. With her limp form in his arms he slunk to the ground as I did to, where we sat huddled over poor little Kelsey. He handed my poor little baby girl to me and went inside to put a blanket over Tyrone's body. At that moment I had lost all love for Tyrone, I couldn't even figure out why. Guess I just didn't have a reason to love him anymore. I sat, rocking Kelsey in my arms when I realised her eyes were yellower than her normal sky blue. And her skin had changed from black to a chalky, muddy water kind of colour. She'd got Tyrone's skin. I was blessed with snow white colour but Tyrone's genes beat mine when it came to Kelsey. Black hair, blue eyes and black skinned, she was beautiful but even looking at her lifeless body I couldn't help but feel disgust rising in my throat. I remember throwing up at that point, all over the ground. Shock got the best of me. I didn't think I could feel so shocked in my life until I felt Kelsey's body twisting in my arms.

***end of flashback***

"Re-animation of dead forms is the reason you are here Elray. Tell me, how did you come to understand your immunisation to the infection?"

"She-she bit me..." My hands roamed over the little bumps that had sealed over once gushing wounds.

***flashback***

"ELLIS! ELLIS, COME QUICKLY! SHE'S ALIVE!" I looked down at my once beautiful little girl, remembering her flawless skin that was now all dried out and cracked like a desert ground. She looked scared, no, furious. Eye brows knitted together and snarls coming out of her dainty little voice box. Ellis ran to me but as soon as he got round the corner, and I looked away from Kelsey, she sunk her tiny little teeth in to my wrist. The pain. It was nothing compared to the heartbreak I felt that my daughter, the one I carried for nine months and gave birth to, had tried to kill me.

***end of flashback***

"Well, well, well. It seems that you were particularly lucky with the infection, hmmm?"

"Lucky? LUCKY? My husband lay dead in my living room and my daughter, while possessed by a wicked demon, took a chunk out my wrist and you think I'm lucky?"

"Of course Elray, you are _very _lucky; if it weren't for the immunity in your blood you could be dead."

"What makes you think I want to be alive right now?"


End file.
